


Wizards Undercover

by kseniaflannery



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV), Selena Gomez (Musician), Wizards of Waverly Place, Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Song: Everything Is Not What It Seems (Wizards of Waverly Place Theme Song)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaflannery/pseuds/kseniaflannery
Summary: "Wizards of Waverly Place" and "K.C Undercover" mixStatus: OngoingWriting period: since 29 November 2019
Relationships: K.C. Cooper/Brett Willis, Mason Greyback/Alex Russo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

⠀⠀ [POV RUSSO FAMILY]  
As a result of the family competition, Alex Russo became the family sorceress, Justin became the new director of the WizTech school of magic, replacing Professor Krambs in this position. And their younger brother - Max inherited the family business - Cafe "Waverly Place".

"Well, that's all, this stage is finally passed, now the life of each of you will radically change!" Jerry Russo, father of Justin, Alex and Max, declared with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

The whole family, as well as Harper and Zeke, intertwined in a single embrace.

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]  
"That's it, my last day at school," KC said sadly.  
"But now you will go to college, which you dreamed of all your adult life" Kira hugged her daughter by the shoulder.  
"My way out," KC announced as she got up from her chair and walked gracefully toward the stage.

She had only read a quarter of her ten-sheet speech about school, friends, and the future without all of this when agents rushed into the conference room from the other side*. They aimed their weapons at innocent graduates without even explaining what they wanted. Casey jumped off the stage as if by reflex. Working as a team, Dad threw her a weapon for protection, which she deftly caught. The massacre began, as they say, not for life, but for death. Everything happened in front of KC's astonished classmates, who still thought she had a boring and simple life as a high school student.  
The fighting continued for about half an hour, resulting in the Cooper family's victory over the enemies. The audience applauded, but no matter how pleasant KC was, she erased all the unenlightened memory.  
The rest of the day passed without incident. Graduates had fun and said goodbye to the school and to each other. Parents wiped their cheeks from tears.


	2. Chapter 2

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]  
The morning after graduation, KC stood at the door to the house, looking around, remembering all the moments that had happened in eighteen years of living in this house.

"I can't believe I'm leaving. I will miss all of you! the girl said with tears in her eyes".  
"My girl has grown completely!" the father roared twice as loudly.

Then, suddenly, KC's best friend, Marissa, burst into the house.

"Marissa, we have been best friends since childhood. I will really miss your advice, our adventures, and most importantly, you" KC hugged her friend tightly.  
“Don’t cry, you’re going to college, which you dreamed of entering from the very kindergarten,” everyone laughed, “And even more so, we will keep in touch and at least sometimes, but meet. I love you very much".

Kira, KC's mother, was so moved by everything that was happening that she also could hardly hold back her tears. An unexpected call brought her out of this state. It was the president of the spy organization.

After a five-minute conversation, Kira returned to the living room.

“The President wants KC and I to move to New York and continue our espionage activities there! Agent Johnson knows how much KC loves her job and decided not to deprive her of this opportunity!"  
"So we all stay together! Hooray! I'm very glad!" all members of the Cooper family were delighted.  
“I wish I could go with you too, but I was barely accepted into college here, so I have no right to miss this chance,” Marissa said, and everyone laughed.

On a friendly note, everyone said goodbye to Marissa and set off. To the airport, where they were waiting for an hour and a half to New York.

⠀⠀ [POV RUSSO FAMILY]  
“Well, that's all, promise we'll always be in touch,” Alex hugged Harper with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes, Harper, you've become our daughter long ago. You still have to take care of us in old age, otherwise Alex is unlikely to take up this business" Jerry joked, and Alex rolled her eyes, everyone else burst into laughter.

The Russo family escorted Harper to the airport. We waited for her to land, and returned home.

"Why has time passed so quickly? I never thought that the moment would come when Harper and I would have to part ways. How am I going to live now without my best friend?" Alex was sad.  
“Don't worry Miiha, you and Harper have unbreakable threads. She will always be with you, and you will be with her. Student life will bring you new friends", the mother shared her advice with her daughter.  
"You're right! The studies will begin very soon, and I can no longer wait for this day!


	3. Chapter 3

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]  
The next day, at eight in the morning, the family stood at the doorstep with their suitcases packed. One of the hardest moments in life for every person is parting with the house in which he lived most of his life. Each of the family members had their own memories of their sweet place. Everyone plunged into silence and nostalgia, even Kira and Ernie's eyes filled with tears. Out of euphoria with mixed feelings, the family was brought out by the whistle of the car, or rather the taxi, which had arrived by order to take the Coopers to the airport. Last look at home, goodbye. The lights went out, now the house is in search of new owners.  
The trip to the airport was quiet: no one spoke, everyone thought about their own, more likely, about their past and future lives, and only the music turned on by the driver somehow relieved the atmosphere.

⠀⠀ [POV RUSSO FAMILY]  
It's been a week since Harper left. Alex was desperately missing her best friend, she was already really ready to go to school rather than kill herself with thoughts of her past life.

"Alex, you've already laid the whole sofa. Look, the dents are already visible!" Justin exclaimed.  
"So what?" his sister answered without any enthusiasm in her voice.  
"The whole world is open for you! Go take a breath of fresh air, you've been locked up for 5 days!" Justin began to pull the girl by the elbow, intending to lift her off the couch.  
" I don't want, I don't want anything without my best friend!" Alex roared.  
"Maybe on the street you will meet a new friend!"  
"I do not need another! I need mine!"  
"If you continue to refuse to admit reality, then your life will fly by alone! You have to move on", Justin proclaimed, and surprisingly, it had an effect on his sister. She jumped off the couch like a bullet and ran away from the house, leaving the guy in complete shock.

"Justin is right, I have to start a new chapter in my life!" Alex thought, going out into the street.

The girl put headphones in her ears, turned on her favorite playlist and went to familiar places. Feet themselves led her to school, and, as luck would have it, a sad melody began. Memories flooded the girl again. She without hesitation went to the place where she always liked to sit in sad moments. To the park, at the very end of the park, behind a large tree, the leaves of which cover the rest of the path. Because of this, people think that there is nothing behind the tree, but in fact, the real beauty only begins there! A lake in which the sun's rays shine, bright grass covered with dew, colorful flowers. A real paradise. Alex always came here to be sad. Only she and Harper knew about this place, who always knew where to look for her best friend.  
So this time, Alex went under her favorite tree, hidden from other people. To her surprise, when she disappeared behind the leaves, she found the girl there. And her own age.

"Um, who are you?" Alex asked discontentedly, "This is my territory".  
“This is a public place,” the stranger replied.  
"Yes, but I've been coming here since I was seven, no one in the city knows about this place. How did you find him?" Alex began to feel irritated.  
"I just moved 3 days ago. My legs brought me here. I don't know anyone here, my best friend stayed in that city", it was unusual for Alex to sympathize, but this time it was exactly what happened. She sat down with the girl.  
"You know, I have a similar story, I always come here when I'm sad. I'm Alex” Alex held out her hand.  
"KC" the girl answered mutually.


	4. Chapter 4

⠀⠀ [POV RUSSO FAMILY]  
Alex returned late at night.

"Look who deigned to return!" faked sister Justin, and Alex mimicked him. "That does not drive out, then not drive back!"  
"Don't bother me, I'm not in the mood!"  
"Have you ever been in the mood?" Justin sneered and the whole family, except for Alex, laughed.  
“You know, some nasty girl found my secret place! Only there I can retire with my thoughts, but she broke everything! Alex plopped down on the sofa.  
“Baby, the park is not your property,” Teresa walked over to her daughter.  
"Nobody knew about this place! It was only ours and Harper!"  
"Well, maybe fate gives you a chance to become a friend with this girl," Max got into the conversation.  
"I don't want to be friends with her! She's boring and disgusting..." Alex did not have time to finish, because Justin interrupted her.  
"How do you know? Alex, with this attitude you will be alone for the rest of your life! Suffer over your childhood friendship when Harper makes new friends!"  
"It will never happen! We are best friends forever!" Alex snorted, realizing herself that she was behaving like a child.

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]  
“Family, I'm home,” KC shouted as she stepped onto the threshold of the new home.  
"Why are you so happy? Just two hours ago, you walked as if you had already lived your whole life and experienced all the horrors of the world," Judy decided to joke.  
"Haha very funny! Yes, I just met a new girl! I make new friends easily, you two should learn" KC pointed to her brother and sister.  
"Congratulations, honey!" Craig hugged his daughter by the shoulders, "You see, we said that you will definitely make new friends."

At dinner, KC told the family about Alex, how they met, and how awesome her new friend is. Everyone listened with enthusiasm, shared their impressions of the new city, home and neighbors. Toward ten o'clock, the Coopers took a family walk, exploring the surroundings. New York never sleeps, and therefore our heroes were not alone on the street at such a late hour.  
For a second, KC lagged behind her, hearing the howl of a dog, or maybe a wolf? The girl looked around, and, focusing her gaze, made out the silhouette of the beast. She looked up and saw a huge, bright moon reflecting its rays in the lake in the already familiar park.

"KC, why did you get up there?" calles of a man's voice.  
“I'm on my way,” KC muttered, turned her gaze back to the wolf, but there was already a man in his place.

KCstared at the man in disbelief. She was distracted by only half a minute. The man noticed the girl's gaze and hurried to meet her.  
“It's a man, and it looks like he's still young. The guy must be my age," KC thought to herself.  
"KC!" again yelled the father, after which she came to common sense and ran to her own.

The family wandered around for a few more blocks, but after what she saw, KC began to pay attention to all the little things, and more than once discovered something else that interested her.

“Something strange is going on at Waverly Place,” KC muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]

It's been about a month since the Cooper family moved to New York. The parents have already found work. They liked it, so they always went there with a smile on their faces. Kira and Craig found a couple of friends, but the children did not develop so well. They completely refused to go out somewhere, and KC generally stated that she wanted to return to her hometown. Despite the fact that everyone here liked it, homesickness still did not leave alone. Thanks God, classes will begin tomorrow at the college and school. For KC, this is a new stage in life, but Ernie and Judy will continue their school life this way, only in a new place and with a new team.  
  
"Finally, the study begins, I'm already tired of idleness", - said KC, standing at the exit from the house.  
“Yes, I would like to find new friends as soon as possible,” Ernie announced enthusiastically.  
“I wouldn't hope so,” Judy snorted. "Anyway, I don't understand who needs friends. I am not planning to meet anyone."

New town, new school, but old habits. As in Washington, the children left the house arguing with each other. This was already familiar to the parents, and they did not reconcile them.

KC walked with them for about 7 minutes, but then the brothers and sisters' paths parted. Judy and Ernie walked to their new school together, while KC turned around a bend and headed to college.

⠀⠀ [POV RUSSO FAMILY]

"Alex, do you want to be late for college on the first day?" Teresa asked, taking the phone out of her daughter's hands.  
"Mom, can't you see? I'm busy,”Alex answered displeased.  
"Yes, I see how busy you are. Get ready soon."

Alex packed her things, grumbling to herself, and headed off to college. Despite the fact that being late on the first day is the edge of indecency, the girl was not particularly worried about it. Accordingly, she came to the middle of the first pair.

"Oh, here's our Alex Russo!" proclaimed the teacher when the student just crossed the threshold of the office and rolled her eyes. "I've heard a lot about you. Mr. Laritate warned of your unique nature. Take a seat in the free seat".

Alex didn’t answer, and she didn’t like the teacher right away. Moreover, all the students also fixed their eyes on the girl, which pissed her off even more.  
Alex sat down at the only free seat.

"Oh my God! It's you! Alex! Remember, we saw each other a couple of days ago in the park," Alex glanced at her interlocutor with displeasure.  
"Oh yes, this is the one who bursts into someone else's space!"  
"Look, I don't want conflicts with you. I have no friends here, and I thought that..."  
"No, we cannot become friends! I have a best friend and I don't need others,” Alex interrupted KC.

Today there were only 3 couples, and the heroines spent all this time alone. Alex didn't want to communicate with anyone, and KC was just embarrassed to approach someone. Sometimes Alex would glance at the new girl, regretting that she had been so rude to her.

After studying, Alex agreed with Mason to go shopping. The guy was already waiting for the girl near the college. Leaving the building, Alex saw that Mason was having fun talking to someone. Looking closely, Alex recognized her as KC! Angry, she ran to the two interlocutors.

"What are you doing here?" she turned to KC. "This is my boyfriend, you have nothing to do here!"  
"Alex, what's going on with you? I just wanted to know ..."  
"Yes, yes, you just wanted to know!" Alex interrupted him.  
“Lately I don’t recognize you, and every day I lose the desire to communicate with you!" Mason said.  
"Well, please!" Alex shouted with resentment.

Mason and KC left.


	6. Chapter 6

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]

Mason and KC left the college walls.

"I am very sorry that Alex is behaving like that", Mason began a dialogue.  
“You don't need to apologize, I understand her,” KC continued.  
"You do?" the guy was surprised.  
"Yes, she told me that her best friend went to study in another city which is thousands of kilometers away from here. I have the same situation, I understand her and do not judge Alex".  
"But you don't behave like that", Mason was indignant.  
"Everyone suffers annoyance in their own way".

There was very little homework, so the friends decided to take a walk before returning home. Mason showed KC new places, conducted an excursion. After having a snack in a small eatery, they decided to go home. On the way, the guys learned a lot about each other. It turns out they have so much in common!  
Mason volunteered to accompany KC home. The journey took about half an hour. Having reached the house, KC did not even have time to thank Mason for the wonderful day these two spent together, when the front door flew open and Kira appeared in the yard.

"Oh, KC, I see you found a new friend!" with the widest smile proclaimed the mother.  
"Mmm, yes," the girl held out, "This is Mason."

Mason extended his hand to Kira, and their acquaintance was fixed with a strong handshake. KC rolled her eyes, Mason was embarrassed, and Mrs. Cooper put on such a wide smile as you can imagine!

"Mason, stay with us for dinner," Kira began.  
"No, thanks," Mason was even more embarrassed.  
"No, I insist. You're KC's first friend in a new city, we'd all like to meet you.  
"Well, well," the guy said uncertainly and looked at his new friend.

Dinner was not yet completely ready, so the guys decided to play board games.

"Mason, are you by any chance a vegetarian?" Kira asked.  
“No,” he answered confidently.  
"Okay, then I'll cook my signature chicken!" proclaimed the mistress of this family.  
"Moooom, you promised me that you all will be on a vegetarian diet, animals are our friends, not food!" KC was indignant.

KC's remark went unanswered as Craig and his two youngest children burst into the house.

"Oh, and who is this young man?" the head of the family folded his arms over his chest.  
"Tili-tili-dough bride and groom!" Judy and Ernie sang in unison, to which KC gave them a sizzling look.

All three of them joined the game, so KC and Mason had to start all over again.  
Time passed surprisingly quickly, and now all 5 members of the Cooper family and their guest were sitting at a round table and ate a delicious dinner prepared by Kira.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. KC took the liberty to see who was there. Opening the door, her surprise knew no bounds. Alex was standing outside the doorway.

"Oh, Alex, hello", KC was upset.  
"Look, I came to apologize, I shouldn't have...", Alex did not have time to finish, as her face turned red and anger flashed in her eyes. "So this is how it is? Are you two together now? I wanted to make friends with you, and you took my boyfriend away!" Alex screamed at the whole street.  
"Alex, calm down! Why are you shouting like that?" Scared KC. "I didn't take your boyfriend away!"  
"Well, yes, of course, I'm not stupid, Katy! So sit here! Enjoy your love!"  
“I’m not Katy, but KC", the girl said.  
"And I don't care!" Alex yelled, and, turning around, angrily drowned away.

Those sitting at the table looked at each other in embarrassment, and then there was a deathly silence.

⠀⠀ [RUSSO FAMILY POV]

"How could he cheat on me? Is he so sick of me?" thought Alex, no longer able to hold back tears.  
Coming out of the courtyard of the Cooper's house, Alex ran into someone. Looking up, she saw a tall, black-haired guy of Asian appearance, who immediately sunk into her soul.


	7. Chapter 7

⠀⠀ [POV FAMILY RUSSO]

“Sorry, I haven't thought anyone was walking here", the guy muttered.  
"Actually, he walks, and not just "someone"", I drew quotes in the air, "He is my boyfriend!"  
"Wait a minute! Is there a guy coming to KC? I thought she would be alone until the end of her days", the black-haired handsome man snorted.  
“I thought so too,” I chuckled sarcastically.  
"What's your name?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Unusual name. And I'm Brett, nice to meet you!" the guy smiled at all 32 teeth. Damn, he's cute.

"Brett?! What are you doing here?" suddenly came a surprised voice.  
"Well, I came to see you, but I think that now you are no longer need me", Brett examined Mason from head to foot.  
"You got it all wrong-", KC began.  
"Oh, come on, I got it all correctly. And now, if you will excuse me, I have to walk the my girlfriend home", Brett said and kissed me quickly on the lips. My eyes widen in shock and I am unable to say a single word.  
Mason stepped forward, Brett took my hand and pulled me along. I looked back at Mason, who only whispered: "Alex". Tears appeared in KC's eyes, and Mason clenched his palms into fists.  
Brett pulled me along, and as soon as the Coopers' house disappeared from sight, I pulled my hand with force and yelled: "What are you doing? Mason will never speak to me now!"  
"He himself is to blame", was the answer.  
"No!" Tears involuntarily rolled from my eyes.  
Brett stopped and stroked my cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Believe me, I'm not happy to see my girlfriend with some jerk either. We need to teach them a lesson."  
“I hate you,” I stamped my foot and walked quickly towards my house.  
“KC used to hate me too,” the guy chuckled. This phrase both pissed me off and made me smile.

⠀⠀ [COOPER FAMILY POV]  
“What the hell was that?” shouted Mason, and I roared even more.  
"I didn't think it would come to this at all. Forgive me for dragging you into this", I no longer hid my tears, and Mason hugged me and I hid my face in his shoulder, leaving a wet mark on the guy's clothes.

⠀⠀ [RUSSO FAMILY POV]  
The rest of the way, Brett talked to me, but I didn't listen. Before the door to the apartment, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.  
"Tell me what is your name?" he asked.  
"You don't need to know that!"  
“And you are a girl with strong character,” he chuckled at million time in a day. "I like those".  
I rolled my eyes, escaped from his grip, slammed the door in front of his face and while no one saw me, went up to my room and collapsed on the bed.


	8. Season 1, episode 8.

⠀⠀ [POV ALEX RUSSO]  
No matter how much I wanted to stay in my room for the rest of my life, my parents would have realized that something was wrong, and besides, my stomach did not leave me alone either.  
I left the room, automatically, without looking, went to the kitchen. From the fridge I took out a jar of fruit yogurt and some chocolate muffins.  
I sat down on the bright orange sofa in the hall and turned on the TV. Quickly finding some kind of reality show, I began to devour food.  
As luck would have it, they never let me sit quietly alone. As soon as the TV started talking, my mother appeared in the hall.

"Alex, who was this young man in our house?"  
"I don’t know, some strange type has become attached", I did not look up from the TV.  
"Where is Mason?" Mom did not let up.  
"With that girl I told you about! She deliberately decided to befriend me in order to fight off my boyfriend!" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"And what are you going to do? Just sit here?"  
"But he himself, apparently, does not mind. Let then him be with her!"  
"Alex, baby, Mason loves you very much, I don't think he would cheat on you", Mom sat down next to me.  
"Mom, if you think I'm going to date Brett, then no," I snorted.  
"Who is Brett?"

I told my mother the whole story, once again starting with that acquaintance with KC. Although my parents were always on my side, they did not forget to blame my character for everything. So this time my mother told me that with such a pace I would soon lose everyone. Yes, it may be so, but we all know that my parents and brothers are stuck with me for the rest of their lives, so I will have someone dripping on their brains in old age.

"Oh, you're a copy of your father!" concluded Theresa.  
"Who is my copy?" Jerry asked out of nowhere.  
"Alex!" his wife replied, pointing at me.  
"And we are nothing alike!" we muttered in unison, to which the woman only chuckled.

Yes, it looks like I won't be able to watch TV calmly anymore.

"Who ate my muffins?" dad screamed loudly, which made me and mom shudder.

I quickly hid the plate containing those ill-fated cupcakes. “I don’t know, maybe Max ate them,” I shrugged.

"Here's how. Watch out for Max!" swinging his fist, dad went to the top floor, and I laughed at him.  
"You ate the muffins, didn't you?" Mom narrowed her eyes.  
"Yup", after all, she knows me better than anyone.  
"You can argue with even every single day, but you are absolutaly a copy of your father. You both are ready to kill for your muffins and couch".

I admit, sometimes my family annoys me, but these are the people with whom I really feel comfortable.

⠀⠀ [POV KC COOPER]  
Yesterday, when Brett and Alex left, Mason rushed after them, and I returned home and almost immediately fell asleep with tears in my eyes. This gave me a terrible headache today, and my eyes were swollen and reddened. Mom suggested not to go to classes today, but in college I also want to build a reputation as a good girl, an excellent student. At school, I was always the first everywhere, and I went to classes even with a high temperature. Yes, now I have already finished school and have moved to another city, but I myself do not want and do not intend to change.  
As always, I came to college before everyone else. Fortunately or unfortunately, seven minutes later Mason appeared.

“Hi,” he sat down next to me, and I answered his greeting.  
"Have you made up with Alex?" I asked.  
"I called her yesterday and today, probably a thousand times, and she ignores".  
"Apparently, I was very offended", I shook my head.  
"That's how she is. What about Brett?"  
“I don’t know, I never saw him again."

I didn't notice how other students were already filling the class. The teacher interrupted us from the conversation, letting us know that the lesson had already begun.

⠀⠀ [POV MASON GRAYBACK]  
Today Alex never came to school, which is not surprising to me. Nobody is surprised. I spent the whole day with KC, she is a great girl, we have a lot in common. If Alex found out that I was in touch with her, she would never forgive me, although I do nothing to hate me.  
After class I went directly to the sandwich shop "Waverly Place", where Mrs. and Mr. Russo greeted me with a smile. I went up the stairs to their apartment just as a tall, black-haired guy came out. Brett. He grinned, gave me a sly glance and left. Enraged, I literally broke into the apartment, which scared Alex.

"What was he doing here?" I shouted.  
"What are you even doing here? Go to your KC", Alex replied sarcastically.  
"Alex, stop acting like a child! You know I wouldn't cheat on you!"

My interlocutor ignored this statement.

"I don't know, Mason. She is pretty and kind, my complete opposite. You two have so much in common", Alex dropped her gaze and I walked closer to her.  
"Heh, she's not that pretty. She cannot be compared with you", she barely smiled, still looking at the floor, "And I don't care what your character is, I love you with my entire heart".

Alex darted from her place and hugged me. How I missed her hugs.

"Let's not argue. Yes, KC is a good friend. But only a friend, no more", I kissed Alex on her cheeks, they are already red from embarrassment, and she, in turn, nodded her head in agreement.

⠀⠀ [POV ALEX RUSSO]  
"Have our doves made up?" announced my parents who appeared in the doorway.  
"Finally, no one else will occupy my sofa and steal my muffins", - said mt dad and everyone laughed, and my mother lightly hit my father on the hands.

Yes, after all, mom is right, I am a copy of dad, and I do not regret anything, because the people around me just love me for who I really am.


	9. Season 1, episode 9.

⠀⠀ [POV ALEX RUSSO]  
The alarm clock rang at six in the morning. Half asleep, I automatically turned it off and immediately fell asleep again. Do you think I managed to sleep? Haha, this is not possible in my family. About three minutes after the alarm went off, my mother burst into the room, shouting that I would be late for college, that I was a lazy person and all that sort of thing. No matter how hard I resisted, my mother still managed to lift me. Unhappy, I went to the bathroom, where I stayed for at least half an hour. During this time, whoever did not knock there. Mom again quarreled for taking up the bathroom for so long, and now not only me, but also my brothers will be late.

⠀⠀ [POV JUSTIN RUSSO]  
Every time I tell myself to get up early so that this doesn't happen. Alex always occupies the bathroom for almost an hour. I wonder if all the girls are like that? Why are they digging there?  
I don't understand why, but in the end, I always wake up later than everyone else. Before going to bed, I clearly remember setting the alarm half an hour earlier than everyone else. One hundred percent it is Alex's handiwork, or she's talking Max into it. These two are always ready to put a spoke in my wheels.

"Well, finally", I said when Alex vacated the bathroom, to which my sister answered me with her usual sizzling look.

What a failure! I need to get ready in five minutes and thirty-nine seconds, otherwise my whole plan will go down the drain! This means that the whole day will be spoiled, and the week, month, year, and the whole life depends on one day! I shouldn't let Alex ruin everything for me, although, apparently, this is exactly what she wants.  
Having quickly done all my business, I ran out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, where this villain was already sitting with a bowl of cereals. I gave her a contemptuous look and she responded it with the same contemptuous gaze.  
Dad followed me into the kitchen. Mom was already here and is now serving everyone with food. Max came later than everyone else, and even then only after he was called several times.

"Max, why do you smell like a rotten eggs?" Alex grimaced and pressed her fingers over her nose.  
“I splashed myself with the perfume that Uncle Kelbo gave me,” Max shrugged.  
"They are already a thousand years old, there, probably, even the expiration date has expired", Mom moved away from Max so as not to feel this stench. "You need to clean up your room, there you can find something else."  
"Why didn't you just take a shower?" I asked.  
“Because it was occupied”, Max said simply.  
"You see, Alex, because of you your brother will be all messy", I decided to pry my sister.  
"Nope, whenever I tried to go there, you were there", Max stared at his plate with food.

I can already imagine Alex smirking with his evil smile. I raised my eyes, and as I knew, she was looking at me contentedly. Why does she constantly get away with it? How she annoys me!

"Justin, don't burst with anger", Alex, as always, touched me, from which Max laughed and a smile appeared on dad's face too. Mom lightly hit her husband on the hand, thereby making it clear that he should not encourage his daughter's jokes. It can be seen that it is difficult for him to restrain his laughter, but he tried his best.

⠀⠀ [POV ALEX RUSSO]  
Hurray, now the day is finally getting better. I was able to make Justin mad in the morning! What could be better.  
I finished my breakfast, put my plate in the dishwasher, said goodbye to everyone and ran out of the house joyfully. Mason was already waiting for me near the entrance.

"Hello Beautiful. Why are you so happy today?" the guy greeted me as always with a kind smile.  
"Well, you know, as they say, if you piss Justin out of himself in the morning, then the day was a success!" I smiled in all thirty-two teeth, and the guy answered me in return.

I missed Mason so much. Everything seems much better with him. Even the road to college seemed incredibly fast, which is not good, because I want to spend more time with him, and not study.

My first class today is literature, and Mason has English. He volunteered to accompany me, and I did not refuse. My classroom is on the second floor. When we reached the extreme auditorium near the men's toilet room, I saw her. KC's head is visible from the open door. She sits at a desk with her head bowed over a book. When Mason saw my eyes at the sight of KC, he turned me to him and said, looking straight into my eyes: "Give her a chance." Of course, I'll give her that chance. My blood boils with rage, but I smiled sweetly and nodded my head in agreement, because I don't want to upset my loved one.  
I kissed Mason goodbye and proudly entered the audience. KC looked up, and I waved her cheerfully. Confusion showed on her face.  
In class, we were told to work together. Who would doubt that. Basically, it didn't go as badly as I imagined. At lunch, I invited her to sit with me, because I felt uncomfortable at the sight of her sad face.  
KC reminds me of Harper in some ways. Perhaps I was wrong about her. Perhaps this is the beginning of a new friendship.


	10. Season 1, episode 10

It's been three weeks.

[POV ALEX RUSSO]   
During this time, I became good friends with KC. Still, everyone around was right, she's cool, really a nerd, well, but that's nothing. She does my homework for me, and I show her life outside the classroom. We are two sides of the same coin. When KC doubts something, I support her; when too crazy ideas come into my head, she brings me back to earth. Although, let's be honest, I don't have bad ideas. KC reminds me of Harper insanely.

[POV KC COOPER]  
At first I thought Alex was insanely harmful. Although, when I first saw her, I thought she was such an innocent sweet girl. As a result, now I know that in fact she has a very kind soul, she just in a peculiar way shows her character and attitude towards the world around her. I'm glad that we became friends. Alex insanely reminds me of Marissa. 

[POV ALEX RUSSO]  
I'm sitting in the "Waverly Place" sandwich shop. I work here because it is a family business and Russo familty has plowed here for generations. Today, as usual, is my working day. After school I worked tirelessly, but now I decided to give myself a break. Harper and I are constantly in touch, we are constantly texting absolutely on all social networks, and we never get bored. So now, Harper is free, so we decided to chat via video link. She is doing well, she is already used to a new place, to new people. I'm honestly insanely very happy for her, but I'm very afraid that my best friend will become someone else's best friend. I mean, naturally I wish Harper all the best, but that's the way I am. I am a proprietor, I cannot share my best friend with others. She's mine and mine only. Unfortunately, this is not possible at a distance now. But Harper said she would come home to New York for New Year's holidays, I can't wait any longer. But there're about most three more months. We chatted with her for about two hours. Customers came up to me, trying to place an order, but I just shouted at them and chased them away, for which I received sidelong glances from my parents and grumbling from big brother Justin. When, luckily for everyone, I finished my chat, our sandwich shop was already closed. I put my phone down and grabbed an unsold ham and cheese sandwich. Suddenly from behind someone touched my waist. I was scared to the marrow of my bones, and sharply hit the stranger.

\- "Hey! Easy, why are you fighting like that?" - shouted a tall, dark-haired guy, clutching his stomach in the place of impact.  
\- "And there is nothing to sneak up on! It's your fault!" - I crossed my arms over my chest.  
\- "Alex, I came to you for a reason", the guy straightened up, showing his two-meter height.  
\- "Well, say what you want the. What is the cause?"  
\- "Look, KC doesn't want to see me or listen to me at all".  
\- "So what? How can I help?"   
\- "I don’t know, you’re like friends now, talk to her".  
\- “Hmm, well, I don’t even know,” I drawled.   
\- "Do you want her to be happy or not?" Brett gave me a reproachful look, and I shook my head yes. 

“Okay, I'll think about what can be done,” I concluded just as my phone rang, talking about an incoming message. I glanced at the screen. This is mom. She will forgive me to go to the store and buy lettuce, mayonnaise and eggs. Uff, they harnessed me again. No rest in this house. But there’s nothing to do, I got up from my chair, showed Brett a message, and he followed me. 

"Tell me your number so I can contact you and discuss our plan", Brett handed me his phone, I followed his example and gave him mine. He thanked me and said several times that he has a hope for me, and indeed that his whole future depends on me. Oh, listen to people like that, then the whole world hangs on me. Once again, we exchanged mobile devices at once, crossing the threshold of "Waverly Place". Just at that moment Brett and I unexpectedly ran into Mason. The handsome black-haired man said goodbye and quickly ran away in an unknown direction, and I was left alone with my boyfriend. I reached out to him with hugs, but he only pushed me away, which is why I stared at him with an inquiring look. 

\- "Are you serious? Is he again? What was he doing here?" Mason put his hands on his hips.   
\- “He came because he wants KC back, and he just asked me for advice on how to do it", I shrugged.   
\- “Yeah, and that's why you exchanged phone numbers. Of course, continue to keep holding me for a fool, you do it really well!", his face flushed with anger.   
\- "But I am telling the truth", but Mason didn’t listen any more, he confidently turned around and walked away. Another time I would run after him and try to sort things out, but not today. First, I have no strength. Secondly, I didn’t do anything, I’m not guilty of anything, so I don’t see any reason why I should run after them. Thirdly, this is not our first "quarrel" like this. He will cool off and return with an apology, as is usually the case. Therefore, I, not at all upset, wandered into the store. It takes a long time to get there, so I decided to immediately call KC and tell everything at once directly and not to waiste the time. Apparently, KC herself was not very happy about this news, and in general, talking about Brett caused her little positive emotions. Every time I talk on the phone, I give my whole soul to the interlocutor, which irritates others. What can I do? I am very emotional, so I speak loudly. Mom tried several times to call me, but I turned it down because I was keen on talking with my friend. I managed to convince KC, and she even promised to come to school tomorrow in a luxurious dress, which does not seem like her at all. We decided to take part in Brett's game. KC told me about his antics, so my friend and I decided to torture him properly. Let him see who he lost. Yes, we are such vipers. 

I returned home quite late. My parents greeted me with menacing faces on their faces. 

\- "Alex, where have you been?"   
\- "I went to get your groceries, barely dragged all these packages", I chuckled.  
\- "Our products? I cook for the whole family, including you", mom took the packages, "I didn't ask you to buy so many, why such large packages? And what is this? Popcorn, chips, lemonade-".  
\- "It's all mine. I deserved a reward for going to the store", I snatched the treats from my mother's hands and ran into the room until my father snatched something for himself. In the room, instead of doing homework, I chatted with KC. She has already done all the work and has even done the work in advance, but I have not done it even for tomorrow, and I am not going to do it. KC and I are complete opposites, but somehow we managed to find a common language. And even though we argue every day over something, I still feel comfortable in her company, as if I have known her for many years. It's so incomprehensible, but a pleasant feeling.

So we talked almost all night. She tried several times to disconnect, but I could not keep up with her, I really can't wait to start our insidious plan. As a result, at three o'clock in the morning I saw the following picture: KC snoring right into the camera and does not react to any of my attempts to wake her up. I smiled and hung up.  
The plan "Make Brett Regret" has begun!


	11. Season 1, episode 11.

[POV ALEX RUSSO]  
It’s unusual for me to come early anywhere, but today I arrived at college almost before everyone else. I don’t know why or how it happened, I’m just eager to see KC in such a stunning outfit that we came up with yesterday. Before entering the right audience, I went into the cafeteria: I always want to eat. I took a serving of condensed milk pancakes and a jar of my favorite strawberry soda. As soon as I sat down at the table to enjoy a delicious breakfast, none other than Brett sat down with me.

"Good morning, Alex", he smiled his usual grin.  
"Of course I understand that we have known each other not so long ago, but you should know that I hate being distracted from food. Food is what I live for, and no one has the right to interfere with me!" I began to grumble in irritation, incinerating my interlocutor with a glance.  
“Looks like someone's not in the mood today,” the black-haired guy chuckled.  
“I’m always like that,” I stared at my plate of food.  
“I really feel sorry for your boyfriend,” I ignored the remark and Brett continued, “You remember our plan, baby?"

Everything has been working against me lately. Just at that moment Mason was passing by and heard what Brett just call me. Mason and I met our gaze, but he didn’t hold it for a long time, but only shook his head with condemnation and walked away. 

"I would beat you for all this, but today I have neither the strength nor the desire", I threatened the guy.  
“Oh, how lucky I am”, he held up his hands in panic.  
"Do not be impudent, otherwise the next time it will be twice as strong", I defiantly hit my plate with a fork, making a sharp deafening sound.  
“Two can play this game,” Brett winked at me, and I gave him another cold look.  
"So our plan is still in order! Have a nice day, baby", he abruptly changed his expression, softened, blew a kiss and left.

I followed Brett with my eyes and accidentally ran into Mason, who was sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria. He sat with hatched eyes and watched my every move, but noticing that I was doing the same, quickly grabbed the tray from the table and walked out to the open tables on the street. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that this time no one else would interfere with my meal. I took a bite of the first pancake, when suddenly someone sat down at my table with all his or her might, clumsily touching it, and now everything on the surface shook. 

"Hmm, after all, I became happy too early, I guess I won't be able to eat quietly today", I whispered to myself, so no one can hear.

"I overslept!" KC spoke up almost crying.  
"So what? I'm always late, and nothing happened, I'm not dead yet", I shrugged.  
"So what?! Alex, it's you, and I can't do that. If I am late once, it will happen again, and again, and again. This will happen every day, I will not get enough knowledge, I will not be able to pass the exams, I will be cured from the university, I will not be able to find a job and I will live with my parents until the end of my days, surrounded by cats!", KC goggled, and now she looks like a madman.  
"Calm down, you're dramatizing everything too much!"  
“No, I don’t-” she didn’t have time to finish, because the bell rang. "-you see what I told you! This chain set off", KC screamed deafeningly and flew out of the cafeteria.  
"Hey, why are you in the wrong outfit?" I shouted after her, but there was no answer.

I rolled my eyes, muttered something to myself, put the soda in my briefcase, and took a plate of pancakes with me. What? Do not waste food!  
Taking my time, I followed KC. The first lesson we share together and it is history. On my way to the classroom, I met several more people with whom I managed to communicate. To be honest, I didn't really want to go to class, so I was in no hurry. When I no longer found an opportunity to play for time, I sadly trudged into the audience, my legs seemed to become cottony and they themselves did not want to lead me to this hell.

[POV KC COOPER]  
I ran into the audience after the call. Thank God, the teacher has not been here yet, at least in something I was lucky today. I sighed with relief and began to prepare for the lesson. Soon, Mr. Smith arrived and the process of gaining knowledge began.  
Alex appeared only twenty minutes later.

"Oh, Miss Russo, you are early today", the teacher faked her, not taking his eyes off the blackboard.  
"Yes, after all, everyone should know the history of their country!" Ny friend always finds the answer.  
"It is such a rarity to see you in my classes, I am very flattered that you decided to show up", the whole class burst out laughing, and the hero of the occasion grinned in a smug smile. "Sit down please".

At that very moment, Brett crossed the threshold of the audience.

"Well, today we have a holiday of some kind: Russo and Willis themselves decided to please us with their presence".

Brett caught up with Alex in one leap and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He whispered something to her, but the girl's face remained unchanged. The next moment she already sat down next to me at the desk, Brett sat right behind us, together with Mason.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Smith, can I change seats?" Mason raised his hand and, having received a positive answer, went to the end of the class.

Brett laughed, I looked at Alex in bewilderment, at which she rolled her eyes.

“I'll tell you later,” she whispered to me.

Alex took two pancakes from her briefcase and began to eat.

"Do you want?" suggested a friend.  
"Are you serious?" I looked at her reproachfully.  
"What?! It’s not my fault that I didn’t have opportunity to have a quiet meal in the morning", she was offended.  
"So, do you want?"  
“No,” I shook my head, and as luck would have it, my stomach made a rumbling sound.  
“Well, your stomach says differently,” Alex shrugged.  
"Okay, come on", I gave up.  
"Since when do you share your food?" I asked.   
"Since never. I love you, that's why I gave it to you", we looked at each other with a smile on our faces.  
"Let's not forget what happened at the beginning of the year?" we laughed.

We started chewing pancakes, but the teacher noticed us.

"Cooper, Russo, detention for both of you after classes".  
"Damn it. Today is not a day, but sheer bad luck!" I hit the desk with my fist, and until the end of the pair did not say another word.

[POV BRETT WILLIS]  
Until the end of the pair, KC sat as dark as a cloud. After the history, I wanted to talk to her, but she left before everyone else.

"Alex, can you stay for detention some other day?"  
"Why should I do this?" She folded her arms over her chest.  
“You’re still familiar with all the college rebels already, what difference does it make to you when you hang out with them?” I grinned.   
"And what will it give to you?"  
"I want to talk to KC. Do you want her to be happy?" I decided to put pressure on pity, all the girls fall for it.  
"And what do you owe me for this?" Alex is so cunning.  
"I'll do your homework for the next month".  
"And bring me breakfasts”, she held out her hand, I had no choice but to agree with her.

We shook hands, she grinned, I did the same. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mason leaving the classroom.

"Your boyfriend hates you", I faked the interlocutor.  
“He hates you too, however, like everyone else in this world,” she faked me back.

This girl is driving me crazy. Before her, no one dared me. She gave me another sly look, and left me. It was not difficult to get a detention. I just did what Alex did: I had a snack in class. Still, sometimes I can take an example from Russo, maybe we can become a great team. Two villains against the whole world. What a pity KC will try to stop us.

[POV KC COOPER]  
Alex said she couldn't stay on detention tonight, because she has some family problems, Max did something. I'm not surprised, because I know Max. I felt sad that I would spend my first detention ever with some breakers of the law, and not with a friend. Actually, Alex is the same intruder, but at least I know her well. I could have endured the punishment too, but I have already canceled all of today's plans, and rushing back and forth is not good.  
After class, I reluctantly trudged to room 113 to stay there for an hour. Opening the door, I saw him there. The only person in the class. The person I least wanted to see.  
Brett was sitting with a big smile on his face and incinerated me with his cold look.


	12. Season 1, episode 12.

[POV KC COOPER]  
I entered the punishment class. All desks were free, except for one. Brett is sitting in the very center. Today is not my day anyway, so I'm also stuck here for an hour with my main enemy!  
I took a seat right in front of the teacher's desk so Brett couldn't pester me. But, naturally, this did not stop him. The teacher was already eight minutes late, Brett took advantage of the current state of affairs, and did not stop calling my name.

“KC, KC, KC”, he continued incessantly. 

I didn't react in any way to Brett's attempts to draw my attention to himself. Suddenly the guy decides to get up from his desk and come up to me. At this moment, the teacher enters the class, like a blessing from heaven. Brett, confused, sat down at the desk behind me.

"So, good afternoon, comrades-criminals", from such an address of the teacher all my insides clenched; Yes, today I was a little late, did not have time to have breakfast and therefore had a little snack during the lesson, but I certainly did not think that this would lead to criminal activity.  
"We have interesting personalities today", the teacher continued. "You don't often meet Miss Cooper in our area", yes, studies began quite recently, and I already gave the impression of being a good girl. "I have written that there should be three of you. Where is Russo?" the teacher raised an inquiring eyebrow.   
“She said she had some kind of family problems there and would serve her sentence another day,” Brett said unexpectedly.   
“All right then,” Mr. Foster clapped his hands. “I’ll leave for now, and you are sitting here in silence, do your homework, the time has passed,” he pointed to the clock on the wall and compared it with his scientific ones. 

That's what I was afraid of, I didn't want Mr. Foster to go and leave me alone with this Brett. As soon as he stepped out of the classroom and closed the door, the black-haired guy behind me started whispering my name again. At first I ignored, but when he started poking at me with a pen, I irritatedly replied that he was busy and he was interfering with my homework. 

"KC, how long will you ignore me?"  
"And how long will it take you to decide for me what and how I need to do?!" I raised my voice.   
"What do you mean? I have never climbed into your personal life!"  
"Well, of course, then how did you know that Alex has family problems and that she will come next time?"  
"She told me herself when you drove off like mad,” Brett tensed.  
"Yes, of course, not only have you been bothering me for three years, but now you also adjust my best friend for yourself!"  
"I don’t understand why you’re so angry, I’m not the only one to blame for this,” Brett threw up his hands.   
“So it’s true, and you really made a deal with Alex".   
"But I just wanted-" I did not let him finish.   
"Well, it's enough! You've already done enough!" Brett tried several more times to get my attention, but I didn't respond.   
"When are you going to stop doing your nerdy stuff and talk it all over?” Brett stood in front of my desk, arms folded across his chest. 

At one point, I was amazed and pissed off by the phrase "nerdy things", as if I were asking myself a stupid homework assignment and then spending the whole day on it. In the next moment, it was as if a demon possessed me! I defiantly walked out from behind my desk, threw all my notebooks into my briefcase and stubbornly headed for the exit. 

"Where are you going?" Brett yelled out in surprise.   
"What's the difference? Wherever I want, there I go, stop controlling me!" He wanted to say something else, but I didn't listen and flew out of the audience.  
.  
.  
Half an hour later, I found myself climbing the stairs to the apartment of the Russo family. Sharply opening the front door, I saw Alex with a plate of food. Well, who would doubt it, I'm not surprised; she always eats. 

"Oh, KC, hello. Shouldn't you be on detention yet?" Alex asked with a full mouth of food.  
“Shouldn't you be there too?” - I barked, not myself expecting that it would turn out so rude; Alex stopped short.   
"Well, I told you that we have problems with Max.".  
"Don’t take me for a fool, I know that Brett talked to you, and you were led and threw me!"  
"Yes, he really asked me this, but I would never agree. I swear to you that I left only because all three of us were called by our parents", I did not answer. “Do you think I’m getting high to sit there the other day with some ragamuffins?”   
“Well, this is not your first time, so I don’t think this is such a big problem for you,” she shrugged.   
"Honestly!" Alex took my hands and looked into my eyes.   
.  
.  
Alex and I quickly found harmony in our friendship. I decided to stay at her house a little longer. We ate, she again shared the food with me, and then watched some TV show. Alex said that she loved it very much, but I saw it for the first time, but I confess, I liked it; it's a good show for evenings like today.

“Hey Alex,” Justin's voice came from the top floor, but he stopped as soon as he saw me. "Um, hi, KC", I greeted him too, and he turned his attention to his sister, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Alex reluctantly followed her older brother. I stayed to watch the sitcom. It felt like an eternity since Alex left me, I had time to finish the remaining half of my bowl of popcorn, and it was only six minutes.   
As soon as Alex went back to the hall, the doorbell rang. We looked at each other in bewilderment, and my friend opened the door.   
On the threshold stood none other than Brett. 

"What do you want?" although Alex had her back to me, but I knew that right now she rolled her eyes.   
“I want to talk to KC” his voice is very gentle, and he stares at me over my friend's shoulder.   
“I don’t want to talk to you, Brett,” I got into dialogue. 

Alex ran up to me and said that she urgently needed to go somewhere. 

"Are you leaving me with him again?" I raised an eyebrow.   
“It's not what it looks like,” she tried to justify herself.

"Then where do you urgently need to go for the second time in a day?" I didn't try to give up.   
"I hope that someday I can tell you about everything, but definitely not now", she began to rush around the room, collecting things.   
"Alex, you are so-" I started to argue, but I was interrupted by a call from my bracelet. 

This bracelet from the Organization; if it rings, then a new mission is available.  
Alex continued to look inquiringly at me, and all I answered was "Okay, bye!", and rushed away from Russo's house.   
Brett followed me, but I closed the door right in front of his nose, and only then did he deign to leave. 

"KC, quickly change your clothes, and run into the car", I obeyed the order of my parents, and after five minutes we were with the whole family in our car. 

When you're a spy, you have to get ready quickly. It turned out that the case concerns some guy from the Tribeca High school. Agents of the other side kidnapped him as he was about to leave school, after having given a sniff of clonidine.   
My family and I quickly got to our destination, and developed a rescue plan, but as soon as I crept inside and saw the victim, my jaw dropped: there was my best friend's younger brother, Max Russo. When I came closer to him, I realized that Alex really hadn't lied to me, and they had serious problems with Max. I decided that I must save him at all costs; although he is a little bit silly, but he is still a very nice kiddo. I ran up to him, trying to free him from captivity, but the poor man was unconscious. I whispered encouraging words to him, as if he could hear me.   
I heard footsteps, but did not have time to hide, because the strangers had already entered the hall. 

"Leave my brother alone!" an angry voice came from behind me; and oh Gods, how painfully familiar this voice seemed.   
"Alex?!" I turned to my friend.  
"KC?! What are you doing here? Are you-" I did not let Alex finish the sentence.   
"No! How could you even think that? You know, actually I-" but this time I was interrupted by someone.  
"Well, well, look who's here! I'm so glad my ploy worked and I was able to lure you here!" Brett came out of the shadows with his usual cold grin on his face, and at the same moment a huge cage fell on top of us, like enclosures in a zoo, imprisoning us together with Max. 

Alex and I looked at each other with horror in our eyes, having no idea what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> *The other side is the villains side.


End file.
